


Modern Love

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [16]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, Jealous, Kissing Booth, M/M, The Way he looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: shortie291 on tumblr prompted: "Okay, so I just watched "The Way He Looks" for the first time, but the one line they use at the end just screams prompt for me. 'If you stole a kiss, how would you return it?'"





	Modern Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen that movie, but the first thing I did was listen to the soundtrack! The title is a David Bowie song featured in the film, and I’ll hopefully be watching the film soon!

Simon had a few memorable days in his life. He remembered the day he found out he was going to be a big brother.

He remembered the day he met all his closest friends. How Leah had pushed him off his tricycle and how Nick had helped him up. He remembered meeting Abby like it was yesterday, and perhaps that was because their friendship was so new.

But Simon never remembered feeling so angry.

Martin Addison of all people was in charge of the kissing booth. He’d placed the soccer team for the girl’s booth and the cheerleading team on the guys’. It was one of the worst things Simon had ever experienced, and he couldn’t even explain why.

Well, that wasn’t the truth; he knew exactly why. Bram Greenfeld was on the soccer team. Bram Greenfeld was about to kiss multitudes of strangers and Simon could not stand the idea.

The worst part was that he had no right to feel that way. His feelings for Bram were nothing more than a misplaced crush, yet Simon found himself maliciously wishing for Bram to somehow miss the entire day of the fair.

* * *

“I’m gonna send that Addison kid a gift basket,” Simon heard one of the soccer team call out as he walked by their lunch table.

“Martin’s such a little creep,” Abby said, rolling her eyes. “He kept telling me that I still had a week to sign up for the cheerleading squad,”

“Ugh,” Leah said, and the entire table nodded in response.

* * *

Simon wanted to skip the fair altogether, but Leah and Abby insisted that they go show their support for Nick. And according to them the proceeds from the kissing booth were going to go into the drama department, and Simon  _had_ to go then.

He tried to avoid the kissing booth, insisting that he’d show up eventually to cheerNickon as he kissed random girls, but if Simon was honest that wasn’t his cup of tea.

Instead, he opted to enjoy the rare treat of deep-fried Oreos and overpriced cotton candy. He knew he’d end up throwing all that up if he witnessed the sight of Bram kissing someone, someone that wasn’t him.

* * *

The only ride that didn’t have a line was the Ferris Wheel, almost nobody found it interesting and the ride operator looked like he was waiting to go home for the night.

Simon decided he had nothing to lose except a few tickets that he’d ended up buying for his friends’ sake.

“Mind if I join you?”

Simon turned around, almost dropping all the tickets in his hand, to see no one other than Bram Greenfeld. He looked absolutely stunning, as always, that dimpled making Simon feel like he was about to get on a rollercoaster.

“O-Of course,”

“Awesome,”

Once they were locked into place and the ride thrummed to life, Bram turned slightly to face Simon, “I didn’t see you at the booth,”

“Oh…yeah. I was about to make my way there…eventually,”

“Yeah, Nick missed you. He’s got a bet going on against Garrett over who gets the most kisses,”

Simon laughed, picturing that scene so clearly, but he couldn’t help himself from asking: “And where do you stand on this bet,”

“I think its stupid, but also incredibly predictable,”

Simon huffed out a laugh, Bram had misunderstood him. “No, I meant like, how many kisses did you score?”

Simon felt dumb even saying the words, but it was worth it to hear Bram’s answer.

“Zero, actually,” Bram said, and Simon could see him biting his lips nervously. “But I’m hoping that may change before the night ends,”

Simon couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You didn’t do the kissing booth,”

“I backed out of it the moment I found out Martin was in charge,” Bram smiled. “And I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special.”

“Someone special?”

Simon knew he could be clueless at times, but although every fiber of his being wanted to move a few inches forward and capture Bram’s mouth in a swooping kiss, he had to be sure.

“You want to kiss…me?”

Bram’s smile seemed brighter than all the lights of the carnival, “Very much so,”

Simon was fairly certain that the only word to describe his life at that moment was perfect.

Every aspect of that kiss, from the way Bram’s lips moved so effortlessly against his own, to the small breaths they took in between and the faint aroma of popcorn.

Every single element would be ingrained into his memory forever.  

“You taste like cotton candy and Oreos,” Bram whispered as they broke apart.

“I feel like I got a bargain compared to all those people on the kissing booths,”

“You’re saying you owe me for that kiss?”

“I guess you could say I stole it,” Simon said,


End file.
